Puzzle Pieces
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: Pick two names from a cup, an emotion from another cup, and what do you get? Random Degrassi moments. Characters will change as I update. Warning! Slash will be involved!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! So what I've decided to do here is I've put the names of all the Degrassi: TNG characters into a cup, and a bunch of emotions in another cup, pick two names and an emotion, and write. Each one is meant to be independant. I hope you all enjoy!_

**Pairing: Toby/Clare**

** Emotion/Action: Quiet**

Toby doesn't really remember the first time he saw Clare. He'd seen her around before, like at the Dot and with Darcy sometimes. But the first time he noticed her had been just after he graduated. He was at the Dot visiting Spin when she'd walked in with her friend, Sav's little sister. She was wearing some of Darcy's old clothes and she looked adorable. Very wholesome and sweet. He noticed that she was very quiet. He started asking around about her, curious as to what her deal was. He learned that she was very smart, shy, and had just recently started to come out of her box. He ran into her again when he was hosting the Robot Wars. He didn't fail to notice the way both the boys on her team were looking at her- she was definitly Darcy's sister in that respect. He smiled to himself, thinking that it was nice for the quiet ones to come out on top once in a while.

_Ok, i realize this isn't as great as it could be, but I'm just getting started. I'll try to post every week, but it's possible I'll also post multiple times a day. We'll just have to see!_


	2. SnakeEmma: Zapped

**Pairing:Emma/Snake**

** Emotion/Action: Zapped**

Snake just stared at Emma, bags in hand as tears streaked down her pretty face. His girl, his daughter who he loved like his own flesh and blood. He would do anything to take back what he'd done. He had expected the truth to come out, but to have Emma be the one who had discovered it... knowing he'd hurt her only brought him more pain.

"Do you love my mom?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Emma, he's my son." Her brown eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Do you love me?" His heart broke as she asked him that.

"You know I do!" he exclaimed.

"Then what is there to figure out!" she yelled as she ran into the living room and flopped into a chair. Snake paused, his hand on the door, then walked slowly into the living room to Emma's chair. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her hair, and she pulled away as if she'd been shocked. He fought back the tears as he picked up his bags, then walked out the door.

_A little better, I think. _


	3. SpinnerJenna: Overflowing

**Pairing: Spinner/Jenna**

** Emotion/Action: Overflowing**

Spinner barely noticed her at first. The Dot was pretty busy that day, and he and Holly J kept pretty busy. All he noticed was the blonde hair and the coffee cup in front of her. As it slowed down, he saw her face. She was pretty, but her face looked sad.

"Hey, J," he said. Holly J turned around from the sandwich maker.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that chick over there?" Holly J glanced around.

"Oh, that's Jenna Middleton. She's kind of new to Degrassi. Her 'claim to fame' is that she stole Clare Edward's boyfriend."

Spinner glanced over at her again. Jenna's eyes were overflowing with tears. Spinner went over and sat down at her table. She jumped and glanced up at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Holly J told me about you." Jenna sniffed.

"I thought that being with KC would make me happy," she whispered. "But then I lost my friends, and now everyone hates me." Spinner sighed, grateful that his high school years were behind him.

"Was he worth it?" he asked her. Jenna glanced down at her coffee, then back up at him.

"I honestly don't know."


	4. AlliBlue: Ravishing

** Pairing:Alli/Blue**

** Emotion/Action: Ravishing**

She pushed him up against the wall, her lips searing against his, her arms pulling him closer to her. Blue kissed her back with all the passion he could muster, wanting the moment to last forever, to keep Alli here with him. He hardly knew her, but he wanted to discover her, to make a still-life of this thing between them, because he was pretty sure it wouldn't last. He knew he was her rebound, the first guy to spark any interest since Johnny Dimarco. He gently pulled back a little and looked at her face- lips a little red and swollen, her eyes sparkling with lust, her skin a little sweaty from dancing.

"What is it?" she asked, worry coloring her tone. He touched her cheek, smoothing her hair.

"Nothing," he whispered. "You look ravishing." She smiled and dove for his lips again.

Later, after he got home, he started working on a painting. He wanted to capture Alli's true self before he forgot what it looked like, because he was pretty sure he would never see it again.

_I know this one is reeeally short, but I felt like dragging it out would be wrong. And thanks so much for all the story alerts, reviews, and favorites!_


	5. ClareRiley: Vulnerable

**Pairing: Clare/Riley**

** Emotion/Action: Vulnerable**

Clare walked down the street, lost in her own thoughts. KC was pulling away from her, Alli was wrapped up in her own problems, and there was no WAY she could talk to Jenna about this, not when Jenna was the problem. Her and her perky little attitude, perfect little figure, her Power Squad uniform... Clare knew it was only a matter of time before KC broke up with her. She was too plain, she didn't sparkle brightly enough.

She paused as she noticed someone sitting on the curb just ahead of her. _Oh. _It was Riley, the star QB on the football team. A closer look revealed the tear-stains on his face. Clare hesitated before going and sitting down next to him. He looked up, surprised. She held out her hand.

"I'm Clare," she said softly. He took her hand.

"Riley," he mumbled. He dropped her hand and they sat there for a little while, not saying a word.

"I'm just going through a lot right now," Riley said suddenly. Clare nodded.

"Me too," she said with a sigh. He glanced up at her.

"Wanna talk?" She considered, then shook her head slowly.

"I just want to stop thinking about it." He nodded.

"Me too." They stayed like that for a little while, until Riley suprised himself by reaching for Clare's hand. She shifted so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. They just sat there, comforting each other and sharing some blessed, much needed silence.

_Ok, I tried to make this non-romantic and I think I suceeded! (I hope!)_


	6. KCPeter: Energized

** Pairing: KC/Peter**

** Emotion/Action: Energized**

Somthing about that niner just made Peter feel different. He didn't really like to think about it for too long. He really felt for the kid- product of a broken home and all. Peter knew how that felt. He had seen the kid throw a few temper tantrums, but he seemed to rein it in more now that he'd gotten a girlfriend. Peter felt a certain sense of... responsibility to Clare now that Darcy wasn't around to protect her, so he started keeping a closer eye on this KC kid. What he noticed made him feel different. Like if KC could come so far, then Peter could too. It was funny, he hardly ever spoke to him and KC was a niner, but he became Peter's inspiration. Made him want to be better. Maybe he would notice him... but those thoughts are better left unsaid.

_OK. So this was meant to be slash if you squint. I reeeally didn't know what wlse to do with this. Definitly not my best work. _


	7. AlliDerek: Nervous

**Pairing: Derek/Alli**

** Emotion/Action: Nervous**

Derek knew damn well that he was obnoxious, and a jerk, and sometimes mean spirited. But he was also a human being. And he felt things above the belt. Especially when Alli was around. It killed him to see her dating that Johnny kid- he was from Lakehurst, first off, and he was there when JT was killed. And he was a jerk. Several good reasons to stay away from him. Alli made Derek feel nervous. He wanted to be a better person around her. He was scared that she could see right through him, through all the crap and bravado he put up and see that he actually... likes her.

One day stood out in his memory forever. It was nothing special, just an ordinary day. He had been messing around with Danny in the hall whan Alli had walked past, rolling her eyes at them. On an impulse, Derek had run after, falling into step beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Dimarco," he said. Alli froze. Derek instantly regretted saying anything. She turned to him. Her eyes were a little teary, and Derek's regret turned into full blown panic.

"I...I could beat him up if you want," was all he could think to say. Alli stared at him a moment, then laughed.

"You know what Derek? You're not so bad," she said with a grin, then she turned and walked away with a new swing in her hips. Derek watched her go.

"_You're not so bad."_

It wasn't much, but he'd take it.


	8. AnyaEllie: Weary

**First Pairing: Anya/Ellie**

**Emotion/Action: Weary**

Anya had always been slightly in awe of Ellie Nash. Even though her life was like a train wreck sometimes, she always seemed to hold her head high. She was pretty and smart and if Anya was totally honest with herself, she kind of had a little crush on her. Nothing creepy, just that she kind of wanted to be like Ellie.

Until.

It was the day of JT's memorial. Anya had been walking through the hall when she saw Ellie sitting with Ashley Kerwin. She looked tired and withdrawn. Anya snuck closer, forgetting all about how she was supposed to meet Sav in a few minutes. She heard Ellie talking.

"I don't know, Ash... I thought Jesse and I were fine. Then I saw Craig and we kissed and things just felt so perfect."

"Don't forget, El, I know what that's like. I've fallen victim to Craig too."

"I know... but he told me he loved me." Ashley sighed and put her arm around Ellie.  
Anya walked away, digesting what she'd just heard. Ellie wasn't as strong as she'd thought. She cheated on her boyfriend and believed it when a meth addict said he loved her. Anya sighed. It was hard having your opinion of someone so eradicated.


	9. MannyPaige: Insomnia

**Pairing: Manny/Paige**

** Emotion/Action: Insomnia**

Her phone rang at 3am that morning. Manny woke up with a groan as she reached for it.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"It's me," the slightly raspy voice on the other end said. Manny sighed.

"Paige, it's 3am," she moaned into the phone. Paige giggled a little.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't sleep." Manny got up and walked into the bathroom so Emma wouldn't hear her.

"It's ok, I guess. So what's on your mind?" The answer was quick and expected.

"You." Manny settled on the end of the bathtub, preparing for a long conversation.

"I've been thinking about you too," she murmered. They just stayed on the line for a moment, listening to each other breathe. Manny was still trying to understand what was going on between them, but for now this was enough. She decided to break the silence.

"So... what are you wearing?"

_I couldn't resist!_


	10. SavPeter: Tantalizing

**Pairing: Peter/Sav**

** Emotion/Action: Tantalizing**

Clearly he was losing it. Peter was his **friend**, one of his best. Peter had a beautiful girlfriend. So did Sav, for that matter. But it didn't seem to make a difference as to how Sav felt.

When he listened to Peter sing, he got goosebumps. Whenever those beautiful blue-grey eyes were sad, Sav wanted to make the pain go away. He found himself constantly wanting to run his fingers through Peter's shaggy blond hair, to pull him in for a kiss...

No. Those thoughts were better left alone. So alone that they died of starvation in the back of his brain. Peter had made it pretty clear that he was totally hetero. So Sav made a concious decision to NOT get excited that he and Peter were hanging out that night. Alone. At Peter's.

Two hours later, they were sitting on Peter's couch watching a movie. Sav kept sneaking glances over at Peter. His eyes looked so blue in the shirt he was wearing. Sav shook his head and looked back at the movie. A few minutes later, he looked at Peter again and found that Peter was staring at him this time.

"What?" he asked self-conciously.

"Nothing," Peter murmered. "You just have really pretty eyes..."

Peter started leaning towards him slowly, and Sav's heart started beating so hard he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Then they were kissing, and it was pretty much the most awesome thing ever.

_Apparantly, the slash gods have spoken! I hope you enjoyed! This is actually my favorite so far. _


	11. LibertyJohnny: Satisfied

** Pairing: Liberty/Johnny**

** Emotion/Action: Satisfied**

"Why didn't you stop it?"

Johnny froze as Liberty's voice rang out behind him. He turned. Her face was hard.

"I didn't know." She snorted. He knew it was a crap answer, but it was all he had.

"You didn't know. You didn't know that your friend was a psycho? Do you have any idea what I've been through? He was my first boyfriend. The only boy I ever loved! YOU AS GOOD AS KILLED HIM!" Liberty's voice steadily rose until she was screaming at him. Everyone around them was frozen, staring at them. No one had ever seen "Ice Queen" Liberty Van Zandt lose control like this before. Johnny had nothing to say, nothing he could say. He felt awful, he really did. He knew there was nothing he could do. Nothing but let her rage at him. She needed to blame someone. He would let her blame him until she was satified. It was the least he could do.

_I know it's super short, but I feel like this is somthing Johnny migh do, cuz despite what happened with Alli he is a decent guy. _


	12. DeclanPeter: Observant

**Pairing: Declan/Peter**

** Emotion/Action: Observant**

_Ok, so I decided to kind of bring a lot of the oneshots together here, and have them seen through Declan's eyes. He seems like an observant guy. I bet he would see things other people wouldn't._

Declan liked to watch. Not in the sick, pervy way that a guy liked to watch two chicks make out. He just liked to see what he could make out about people just by the simple act of _observing _them. For instance:

He saw the way Derek looked at Alli, the way Alli looked at Blue. He saw the way Peter got so nervous around that KC kid, like he was trying to hide somthing. He noticed how Anya always talked about some chick named _Ellie _in this all-too-casual voice. He observed the way Sav stared at Peter, like he wanted to devour him. And he _definitly _noticed when he turned the corner and saw Peter pressing Sav into a locker, their lips smashed against each others like it was their last few moments on earth. His eyebrows raised so far they almost disapeared into his hairline. Sav's eyes opened and he saw Declan standing there, a slight smirk on his face. He pulled away from Peter, and Peter turned around. There was an awkward silence before Declan finally said,

"I always seem to catch you in your most embarassing moments, don't I Peter?" He saw Sav's eyes fall slightly at that. _Interesting. _Sav didn't want to be seen as Peter's dirty little secret. Peter shook his head.

"I'n not embarassed," he said, his voice firm and sure. He wrapped his arm around Sav's waist.

"I'm happy." Declan smiled.

"I'm not gonna rat on you," he assured them. He turned and walked away, leaving Peter and Sav behind him.

Funny, Declan was still considered new to Degrassi. But the longer he was there, the more he was beginning to realize what made Degrassi so... _Degrassi._


	13. EmmaManny: Broken

**Pairing: Emma/Manny**

** Emotion/Action: Broken**

Emma and Manny. Manny and Emma. Best friends forever, no matter what. Sure they'd had their share of fights over the years. Small ones, big ones, ugly ones. But they had never truly given up on each other.

The worst, Manny thought, had been about JT. Emma had shouted these awful things at her in her sarcastic, self-righteous tone. Somthing in Manny had broken that day, when Emma accused her of not caring. She knew Emma blamed her for JT's death, and to be honest, Manny blamed herself too. If it hadn't been for that stupid party, JT would still be alive. She felt like hyperventilating when Emma brought her to the spot where JT died. Manny had loved JT like a brother for years, and for Emma to suggest she didn't care was like a knife through the chest. But when Emma said Manny was her sister, no matter what, the awful pressure in her chest lifted and she felt a little better, a little more whole.

Best friends forever. No matter what.

OK. So I did my best here, but I feel like nothing can really come close to Emma and Manny's friendship. So no matter what, I'll fail to capture it in words!

Also, for anyone who's interested, I've decided to explore the Sav/Peter thing more- for some reason I'm addicted to that pairing now! Anyway, I'll be putting my music on shuffle and using the first lines of songs as inspiration. It's called "Life On Shuffle" if anyone wants to take a look. If slash isn't your thing, don't even bother!


End file.
